Getter Saga screenplays
by Lee Ken Tam
Summary: These are a selection of screenplays I wrote for a stop-motion project I am currently working on. Episode 1 has no screenplay as it was not intended to be a series but here's a youtube link to the video I made of it: /watch?v o1KKka2DaiU
1. Getter Sage Episode 2

**Getter Saga Episode 2: Double Riders VS Hell Brothers!**

by

Dominic Thum (a.k.a sernycorp)

Lorem Ipsum © 2015

Lorem!

Ipsum Dolor Dominic Thum

OPENING CRAWL:

The Double Riders (Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi and Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji) have successfully defeated the head of the evil organisation known as Gel-Shocker. With the organisation in disarray, its prominent members have gone into hiding. However, people have been mysteriously disappearing from different parts of the world. These mysterious kidnappings have caught the eyes of the Double Riders. With help from their FBI friend, Kazuya Taki, the Double Riders are able to determine that former Gel-shocker members are responsible for the kidnappings, led by Honōtokage mutant. A rescue mission was organised and put into action! The Double Riders were able to destroy Honōtokage's base of operations and rescue the kidnapped victims. However, Honōtokage escaped causing the Double Riders to give chase…!

The scene shifts to a valley/quarry as running footsteps are heard. The camera pans to the source of the sound, revealing a yellow and turquoise coloured mutant with lizard heads for arms. The mutant appears to be tired as he stops as the camera focuses on him. It leans forwards as it catches it breath.

HONŌTOKAGE

(panting)Curse those Double Riders! How did they discover my base of operations?!

Honōtokage then gets back up as he recollects himself.

HONŌTOKAGE

It is fortunate that I was able to escape, albeit I have lost my research notes. It will take some time to gather the lost data but as long as I still breath there is hope for Gel-Shocker's rebirth.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Not as long as we exist!

Caught by surprise, Honōtokage turns to face the source of the mysterious voice. The camera pans ups to reveal both Kamen Rider Ichigo/Hongo Takeshi and Kamen Rider Nigo/Hayato Ichimonji looking towards him (Kamen Rider Theme plays).

HONŌTOKAGE

(shocked) The Double Riders?!

The two Kamen Riders shift into their respective signature poses as they loudly stated their name.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

KAMEN RIDER! ICHIGO!

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

KAMEN RIDER! NIGO!

HONŌTOKAGE!

So you have found me, Double Riders!

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(shifting from his pose,cockily)

It really wasn't that hard. You left such a clear trail, a child could find you.!

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(shifting from his pose)

This is the end of the line, Honōtokage. Your plans on returning Gelshocker to its glory will not come to fruition.

HONŌTOKAGE

(angrily)

Silence! My hands will forge Gel-

Shocker's return and with me as the

Great Leader, we will return more powerful than ever!

As he spoke, Honōtokage raised his lizard head arms. Huge streams of fire are dispelled from the respective lizard heads and head towards the Kamen Riders. Both Riders jump across the flaming streams and landed behind Honōtokage.

Honōtokage tries to quickly turn around but the Double Riders plant their punches into him. This causes Honōtokage to stumble back and as he tries to recollect himself, the Double Riders land their roundhouse kicks upon him, further pushing him back.

HONŌTOKAGE

(grunts before lifting his arms to spew fire once again)

TAKE THIS!

Flaming streams once again exit from Honōtokage's arms, however they are larger than before, resulting in a curtain of fire. The Double Riders cross their arms as they confront the flaming wall.

HONŌTOKAGE

(bellows)

My fire will cleanse this Earth of humanity! It will burn down the industries that you humans worship! It will destroy the technologies you rely on! There will be nothing left of your pathetic existence!

As Honōtokage rambled behind his flaming curtain, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 look towards one another as both telepathically communicated a plan. Nodding in agreement, Kamen Rider 1 prepared to execute the plan.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(yells)

TOH!

Kamen Rider 1 jumps up with such a force, he is able to reach over Honōtokage's curtain of fire. Honōtokage looks towards the air-borne Kamen Rider, momentarily stunned. Seeing this opportunity, Kamen Rider 1 lifts his arm into a chopping position as he lands towards Honōtokage.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(yells, as he swings his chopping hand onto Honōtokage)

RIDER CHOP!

Honōtokage grunts in pain as Kamen Rider 1's chop slashes him across the chest. This stuns him enough that his arms stopped spewing the flaming curtain, allowing Kamen Rider 2 to witness Hongo's execution of his part of the plan.!

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(shouts towards Kamen Rider 2)

Now, Hayato!

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(confidently)

Leave it to me!

Kamen Rider 2 proceeds to charge towards Honōtokage. Just before he reaches his target, Kamen Rider 2 swings his arms into a punching position. His foot stomps the ground hard as he throws his fist towards Honōtokage's body with great force.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(yells)

RIDER PUNCH!

Kamen Rider 2's powered punch causes Honōtokage to fly back a few distances before landing on his stomach. Severely weakened by the attack, Honōtokage struggles to stand. Meanwhile, both Riders look towards him before nodding to one another.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(towards Kamen Rider 2)

Let's go, Hayato!

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI (confidently)

Let's!

Both Riders simultaneously jumped into the air, before somersaulting into a flying side kick. Honōtokage, who had successfully stood up, could only watch the Double Rider's incoming signature attack.

BOTH KAMEN RIDERS

(yells)

DOUBLE RIDER KICK!

The double flying side kick lands squarely on Honōtokage's chest, sending him flying once again before landing hard on his back. Meanwhile, both Kamen Riders landed onto their feet as they watched their fallen enemy.

HONŌTOKAGE

(weakly)

Curse you, Double Riders! Even if you defeat me, more will come and soon you will be destroyed! (raises his arm and yells) For the glory of Gel-Shocker!

As those words left Honōtokage's mouth, his body exploded, leaving behind a giant smoke cloud and a flaming wreck. The Double Riders' bodies relaxed with Kamen Rider 2 sighing a sense of relief.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(relieved)

Phew! That takes care of that. Say, why don't we get something to eat. (turns towards Kamen Rider 1)I know a great restaurant in town…

Kamen Rider 2 turned to find Kamen Rider 1 standing in silence.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(concerned)

Everything alright, Hongo?

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(still staring at the flaming wreck)

He said more would come, Hayato. (looks towards Kamen Rider 2) He said he was doing research on the people he kidnapped. (looks towards the flaming wreck once more) But why?

There is a moment of silence as both Kamen Riders contemplated on Honōtokage's final words.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(concerned)

Is Gel-Shocker just a part of something bigger? Will another organisation take its place? Would what happened to us, happen to others? Will we be able to stop it?

Kamen Rider 2 knew his partner was worried. He then placed a reassuring hand on Kamen Rider 1 shoulder. This caused Kamen Rider 1 to turn towards Kamen Rider 2.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI (reassuringly)

Everything will be fine, Hongo. As long as we are together as Kamen

Riders, our combined powers will be

enough to stop any evil organisation that may come.

Kamen Rider 2 then put his other hand forward. Seeing this, Kamen Rider 1 grabbed it as both had a brotherly handshake.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

How sweet.

Surprised, both Kamen Riders turned to face the voice to only to discover a purple swirling portal. Two figure stepped out from the portal, one was clad in dark green armour whilst the other was in an armour in a light shade of grey. Except for the colours and the position of their grasshopper-like belts, both figures looked identical. The portal closed behind them.

BROWN FIGURE

(mockingly)

I knew the Double Riders were brothers-in-arms but even that felt sappy.

Unsure of the two figures intentions, the Double Riders prepared themselves for combat.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO (suspicious)

Who are you two?!

GREEN FIGURE

(nonchalantly)

Your replacements.

In a blink of an eye, the green figure appeared in front of

Kamen Rider 1. This surprised Kamen Rider 1 so much, that he was too late to avoid a side kick from the green armoured figure that sent him flying on to his stomach.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(snapping out of shock as he turned to his fallen comrade)

HONGO!

Kamen Rider 1 laid paralysed on the ground. Although he had received worse beatings, the speed of the green figure's side kick placed him in such a shock that he could not react to its effects. He quickly overcame it when he heard Kamen Rider 2 shout his name and began to slowly get up.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(yells)

HONGO!(turns towards the green armoured figure who was still staring at the fallen Kamen Rider 1)You!

Kamen Rider 2 prepared to punch his partner's assailant.

Strangely, the green armoured figure ignored him, resulting in Kamen Rider 2 getting more angry.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(yells whilst launching his fist at the green armoured figure)

You will pay for that!

Before Kamen Rider 2's fist could reach his intended target, a light brown armoured arm blocked it. Kamen Rider 2 was shocked to discover that the light brown armoured figure was standing between him and the green armoured figure.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(surprised)

What…!

Before the words left his mouth, the light brown armoured figure pushed Kamen Rider 2's arm away before landing a strong jab onto his chest. This caused Kamen Rider 2 to stagger back a few feet before looking up at his assailant.

BROWN FIGURE

(cockily as he slammed his fist into his open palm)

Aniki, leave Nigo to me.

GREEN FIGURE

(nonchalantly)

Do whatever you like. I'll take on Ichigo (proceeds to walk towards Kamen Rider 1).

Kamen Rider 1 had only just got into a kneeling position when the green armoured figure appeared before him. He looked at his assailant, studying his every move.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(weakly)

Who are you? Why did you attack me? Are you a Gel-shocker kaijin?!

GREEN FIGURE

(nonchalantly)

My name is Kickhopper. And my friend over there(moves his head to notion towards the light brown armoured figure) is PunchHopper. We are the Hopper Hell Brothers.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(questioning)

Hopper Hell Brothers?

PUNCHHOPPER

(cockily)

As to why we attacked you, it's simple. We just want to see how strong the Double Riders really are.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly as he puts forward his hand in a challenging way)

So, Ichigo-sempai. Show me everything you've got.

Kamen Rider 1 did not understand his assailant's intention but he knew that he had just been issued a challenge. Kamen Rider 1 promptly stood up, keeping his eye on KickHopper.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(challenging)

I don't know why you would want to challenge me. But if it's a fight you want(gets into fighting stance), it's what you'll get. Come on!

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Good.

As both KickHopper and Kamen Rider 1 had their exchange, Kamen Rider 2 looked towards them.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(in his thoughts)

Something's not right here. The armour they're wearing looks too complex to be of Gel-Shocker make. Where did they come from?

PUNCHHOPPER

Oi!

Hearing PunchHopper's call, Kamen Rider 2's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to face PunchHopper only to find himself about to get punched by the light brown warrior. Reflexively, Kamen Rider 2 quickly used his arm to block PunchHopper's strike.

PUNCHHOPPER

(mockingly)

What's wrong, Nigo-san? Too distracted by the prospect of my partner destroying yours?

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(angrily)

GET OFF! (pushes PunchHopper's arm away and tries to land a punch)

PunchHopper jumps away from Kamen Rider 2's reach and gets into a kickboxing stance.

PUNCHHOPPER

(cockingly)

Come on, Nigo! Let's see that power of yours!

PunchHopper's cocky attitude together with the issued challenged made Kamen Rider 2 even angrier as he took his fighting stance. Both simultaneously charged towards one another.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider 1 and KickHopper continued their fight. Kamen Rider 1 was doing roundhouse kicks, hoping one would land on KickHopper. However, KickHopper was easily dodging his kick. Seeing the futility of his attacks, Kamen Rider 1 unleashed a back kick. KickHopper responded with a spinning back kick. Both opponents feet clashed into one another, causing them to move back several paces. As both recollected themselves, Kamen Rider 1 jumped into the air.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(yells)

TOH!

KickHopper looked at the still-airborne Kamen Rider 1, already aware of his intentions. KickHopper then pulled the leg of his Hopper Zecter to the right.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Rider Jump.

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER JUMP!

Yellow energy began to travel from the Hopper Zecter to KickHopper's left leg as he prepared to jump. As the energy began to build up, KickHopper launched himself into the air until he reached Kamen Rider 1's height. Seeing, this Kamen Rider 1 began to somersault before transitioning into a flying side kick whilst KickHopper pushed the Hopper Zecter's legs back into its original position as red tachyon energy enveloped his left leg.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(yells)

RIDER KICK!

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly before assuming a flying front kick pose)

Rider Kick.

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER KICK!

Both Rider Kicks collided with one another causing both Kamen Rider 1 and KickHopper to land on the ground simultaneously. Both opponents stared each other down.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(in his thoughts)

Such skill with his legs. And such power. It rivals that of my own Rider Kick!

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

As expected of the great Kamen Rider

1\. Your skills and technique are worthy of being mentioned.

Scene then shifts to both PunchHopper and Kamen Rider 2 who were still facing each other. Both unleashed a barrage of punches whilst simultaneously dodging each other's blows. Soon, both opponents jumped away from one another to recollect themselves. Both pugilists stared each other down before once more charging at each other. Kamen Rider 2 stomped the ground hard as he prepared to unleash his Rider Punch. Simultaneously, PunchHopper quickly pulled his Hopper Zecter legs to the left before quickly pushing it back to its original position. This caused green tachyon energy to envelop PunchHopper's right fist. As both opponents came close, their unleashed their respective punches.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(yells)

RIDER PUNCH!

PUNCHHOPPER

(cockingly)

RIDER PUNCH!

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER PUNCH!

Both fists slammed into each other causing a shockwave that pushed both Kamen Rider 2 and PunchHopper back a few feet. Kamen Rider 2 looked up to see PunchHopper shaking his wrist.

PUNCHHOPPER

(mockingly)

My,my! You are strong.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(in his thoughts)

If he gets any cockier, I swear I will break his face!

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Aibo!

Hearing KickHopper's call, PunchHopper turned to his partner who was still facing Kamen Rider 1.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

It is quite clear that the Double Riders are worthy of their name.

However, we have a mission. So, let's finish this quickly.

PUNCHHOPPER

(excited)

Alright, about time!

Both KickHopper and PunchHopper simultaneously reached to the right side of their belts. The Double Riders quickly prepared themselves for the incoming attack.

KICKHOPPER & PUNCHHOPPER (both simultaneously ran their fingers across their belt)

Clock Up!

HOPPER ZECTERS

(mechanically)

CLOCK UP!

In a blink of an eye, KickHopper landed a roundhouse kick on

Kamen Rider 1's head, sending him flying through the air, whilst PunchHopper landed a right hook on Kamen Rider 2's face, also sending him in the air. The Double Riders were still in the air when the Hopper Hell Brothers appeared behind their respective opponents. KickHopper landed a high side kick towards Kamen Rider 1's back, sending him further away whilst PunchHopper slammed his fist on to Kamen Rider

2's chin. The Double Riders were bounced around in the air as the Hopper Hell Brothers zoomed around them. A final Clock Up attack by the Hopper Hell Brothers caused the Double Riders to slam against one another before crumpling to the ground. The Double Riders were severely injured, having been unable to react and respond to the Hopper Hell Brothers accelerated attacks. They struggled to stand up but were to weak to do so. A few paces in front of them stood the Hopper Hell Brothers as their respective Hopper Zecters announced the end of Clock Up.

HOPPER ZECTERS (mechanically)

CLOCK OVER!

The Hopper Hell Brothers stared down at their fallen opponents.

PUNCHHOPPER

(mockingly)

And here I thought their combined power could defeat us. What a letdown

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

It's to be expected. They are obsolete models after all. However, we have our objective. Let's end it now.

The Hopper Hell Brothers pulled their respective Hopper Zecter legs to initiate Rider Jump.

KICKHOPPER & PUNCHHOPPER

Rider Jump!

HOPPER ZECTERS

(mechanically)

RIDER JUMP!

Yellow energy coursed from the Zecters to PunchHopper's right leg and KickHopper's left leg respectively before they launched themselves in the air. As they soared higher, the Double Riders could only watch and wait for the finishing attack.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(weakly)

Is this it, Hongo? Are we to be defeated? What would happen to the world if we were gone?!

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(weakly)

Do not worry, Hayato. As long as the memory of Kamen Rider exists, we will never be defeated…

Reaching the apex of their jump, the Hopper Hell Brothers initiated their signature attacks.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Rider Kick.

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER KICK!

PUNCHHOPPER

(cockingly)

RIDER PUNCH!

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER PUNCH!

The Hopper Hell Brothers descended upon the Double Riders engulfed in green and red tachyon energy whilst all the Double Riders could do was wait for the inevitable.

END Episode 2


	2. Getter Saga Episode 3

**Getter Saga Episode 3: Getter Saviours!**

by

Dominic Thum (a.k.a sernycorp)

Lorem Ipsum © 2015

Lorem

Ipsum Dolor Dominic Thum

OPENING CRAWL:

Having just defeated the Gel-shocker kaijin, Honōtokage, the Double Riders (Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi and Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji) were surprised to find themselves being challenged by the Hopper Hell Brothers, Punchhopper and Kickhopper. Although they fought valiantly, the Double Riders were no match to the more technologically superior suits of the Hopper Hell Brothers. Defeated and defenseless, the Double Riders can only wait for the inevitable as the Hopper Hell Brothers unleash their final attack on the duo. However, a shadowy mechanical being has something to say about that.

Meanwhile, the Saviour of Century's End, Kenshiro struggles against his most recent opponent who refuses to give up no matter how many times he has been put to the ground. What madness was his mismatched opponent suffering from to feverishly continue his assault? Kenshiro was about to find out...

The scene shifts to a valley/quarry. Only gusts of wind can be heard. The scene then shifts to the quarry floor before stopping at a particular area of the ground. Suddenly, a silver gloved fist punches the ground. The camera pans up the arm to reveal a panting Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi struggling to stand but only managing a kneeling position. The camera then pans to the front as Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi looks forward. Next to him, Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji also struggles to stand and equally fails. He too looks forward with Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi. The camera than zooms out to reveal two pairs of legs in front of the Double Riders. One pair is covered in light brown armour, the other in green armour. The scene shifts to the Hopper Hell Brothers looking down towards the defeated Double Riders, having just used their Clock Up abilities.

PUNCHHOPPER

(mockingly)

And here I thought their combined power could defeat us. What a letdown.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

It's to be expected. They are obsolete models after all. However, we have our objective. Let's end it now.

The Hopper Hell Brothers pull their respective Hopper Zecter legs to initiate their Rider Jump.

KICKHOPPER & PUNCHHOPPER

Rider Jump!

HOPPER ZECTERS

(mechanically)

RIDER JUMP!

Yellow energy coursed from the Zecters to PunchHopper's right leg and KickHopper's left leg respectively before they launched themselves into the air. Below, the Double Riders await their end.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(weakly)

Is this it, Hongo? Are we to be defeated? What would happen to the world if we were gone?!

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(weakly)

Do not worry, Hayato. As long as the memory of Kamen Rider exists, we will never be defeated…

Reaching the apex of their jump, the Hopper Hell Brothers initiated their respective signature attacks.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Rider Kick.

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER KICK!

PUNCHHOPPER

(cockingly)

RIDER PUNCH!

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER PUNCH!

The Hopper Hell Brothers descended upon the Double Riders engulfed in green and red tachyon energy. The Double Riders, too weak to move no less evade, could only watch as their impending end approached. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two white missiles appeared behind the Double Riders and headed straight for the Hopper Hell Brothers. The missiles exploded upon impact with the Hopper Hell Brothers respective attacks, causing them to somersault back to the ground. Smoke and dust filled the area as both the Hopper Hell Brothers and the Double Riders were momentarily stunned.

PUNCHHOPPER

(surprised, angrily)

What the hell was that, Aniki?! (turn towards KickHopper)

However, KickHopper was not listening. He was staring at the disheveled smoke and dust between him and the Double Riders. As the dust and smoke began to clear, he could make out the silhouette of the Double Riders. However, he could make out another silhouette just in front of them as well. Kickhopper' clenched his fist as the new silhouette flashed its two yellow eyes. The dust and smoke finally settled and revealed a blue robot with its arms crossed as it stared intently at the Hopper Hell Brothers. The moment of silence was broken by PunchHopper.

PUNCHHOPPER

(explodes in surprised irritation)

YOU! What are YOU doing here?!

KickHopper raises his hand. PunchHopper sees this and takes it as a signal stay quiet. KickHopper dips his head down before taking a step towards the blue robot.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly with a hint of amusement)

Aren't you a bit far from home? I don't recall this part of the world being one of your patrol areas. (looks up to the blue robot whilst tilting his head) Or are you just lost, Neo?

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

I came to stop you two from making a huge mistake. You have no idea about the implications your actions will cost.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly with a hint of a mocking tone)

But we are aware of the implications. That's why we chose to go through with it. Not to mention, having the golden opportunity to test ourselves against the famed Double Riders. (waves hand towards kneeling Double Riders)And as you can see, we've proven ourselves better.

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

Your egos and your outlook on life has blinded both of you to the true extent of the damage you will cause. By destroying them...

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

We replace them as the true Double Riders. Our world will benefit from it.

NEO GETTER

(calmly as he uncrosses his arms)

Then you leave me no choice. I will have to stop you.

PUNCHHOPPER

(loudly)

ENOUGH TALK (waves his arm in frustration)! (looks towards KickHopper) Aniki, let me handle him. I'll destroy him with my bare hands (slams fist into palm)

As PunchHopper turned to face Neo getter, he was caught off guard by a blue fist flying towards his face. The collision caused PunchHopper to land on his back, a few feet away from KickHopper, temporarily knocking him out. KickHoppper looked in surprise to his fallen comrade before focusing his attention on Neo Getter, who had just reeled his chained hand back into his arm socket.

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

Before you face me, you'd first learn to handle your temper.

KickHopper wasted no time as he lunged at Neo Getter with a front kick. Neo Getter easily evaded the attack by turning his body to the side and simultaneously struck KickHopper in the chest with his palm. This sends KickHopper staggering a few steps back. Recovering quickly, KickHopper raised his head to engage his opponent but found him gone. An overlooming shadow alerted him to his opponent's presence as he narrowly dodges Neo Getter's knife. As the two continued fighting, the Double Riders could only watch as the action unfolded in front of them.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(weakly)

What do you make of this, Hongo? A blue robot is suddenly helping us fight our enemy. (sarcastically)Quite convenient, don't you think?

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(weakly)

I do not know. Even if it is a deception, we have to assume that he is on our side for now. It's not like we can do anything in our current state.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(weakly but irritated)

Yeah. That's what's bugging me.

The scene then shifts towards Neo Getter and KickHopper. KickHopper performs an axe kick on Neo Getter who parries it with his knife before launching a front kick to KickHopper's chest. This causes KickHopper to fall to the ground, momentarily stunned. At the same time, PunchHopper (now conscious) gets up to see his comrade fall to the floor.

PUNCHHOPPER

(loudly)

ANIKI!

PunchHopper charges towards Neo Getter as he pulls his Hopper Zecter legs back and forth to initiate his Rider Punch. Neo Getter, aware of PunchHopper's approach, throws his knife towards PunchHopper. PunchHopper hits away the thrown knife as he continues to get closer to Neo getter, his right arm glowing with green tachyon energy and positioned to deliver his Rider Punch. As soon as he's in range he launches his fist towards the blue robot.

PUNCHHOPPER

(loudly)

RIDER PUNCH!

HOPPER ZECTER (mechanically)

RIDER PUNCH!

However, PunchHopper's fist hits nothing as it is revealed the Neo Getter standing in front of him was a hologram. This surprises him so much, he fails to realize Neo getter standing behind him. PunchHopper quickly turns but is too late as Neo Getter chops him on the neck, causing PunchHopper's body to go limp and fall to the ground.

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

You should be aware of your surroundings.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly but annoyed)

You should follow your own advice.

Neo Getter turns to face KickHopper's voice before narrowly dodging a downward axe kick from KickHopper. Neo getter moves to the front of the Double Riders as KickHopper proceeds to help PunchHopper up. Neo Getter looks back towards the Double Riders.

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

Cover your eyes.

The Double Riders, unsure of Neo getter's orders, can only obliged as they covered their eyes. Meanwhile, KickHopper has helped PunchHopper up and both looked towards Neo Getter.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Come on. Let's finish him.

PUNCHHOPPER

(excited)

Alright!

The Hopper Hell Brothers charge towards Neo Getter who remains calmly stood. As they approached closer, Neo Getter launches two missiles from his back into the sky. The Hopper Hell brothers stop as they are momentarily distracted by the missiles' trajectory. Whilst they were distracted, Neo Getter turns and swiftly picks up the Double Riders onto his shoulders. The missiles explode causing a sudden burst of blinding light which causes the Hopper Hell Brothers to shield their eyes. The quarry is filled with intense white bright light. As KickHopper's eyes adjusted to the increased brightness, he made out Neo Getter and Double Riders escaping into a green portal. As the light decreased its intensity, KickHopper can only watch as the green portal closed. PunchHopper, regaining his vision, was surprised to find Neo Getter and the Double Riders had disappeared.

PUNCHHOPPER

(angrily looks around)

Damn it! They've escaped. (looks towards KickHopper) We should look for them.

KICKHOPPER

(nonchalantly)

Don't bother. They're not in this world anymore. We should head back and report our failure. Set up the portal.

PUNCHHOPPER

(dejected)

Understood.

PunchHopper turns to set up the portal as KickHopper continues to look at the spot where Neo Getter and the Double Riders escaped. Unseen by PunchHopper, he clenches his fist in frustration. The scene then shifts to an apocalyptic landfill. A green portal appears where Neo Getter exits with the Double Riders on his shoulders. The portal closes as he sets the Double Riders down on the ground.

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

Are you alright? You should rest here. The battle with the Hopper Hell Brothers has taken a toll on your bodies.

KAMEN RIDER 1/TAKESHI HONGO

(weakly)

You're right. Thank you for saving us.

KAMEN RIDER 2/HAYATO ICHIMONJI

(weakly)

I thank you as well but who are you? And why did you save us?

NEO GETTER

(calmly)

My name is Neo Getter and we need your help.

The scene shifts to Getter Robo Go slamming his back on a rocky wall before sliding to the ground. As he sits dazed on the ground, the camera zooms out from him before a leather boot steps into the frame. The camera pans to show Kenshiro cracking his right knuckles.

GETTER ROBO GO

(dazed)

I underestimated your strength. To think you were strong enough to cause me some damage.

KENSHIRO

(sternly)

Why do you continue your attacks? It is clear that we are mismatched. What's driving to you to do this?

GETTER ROBO GO

(struggles to stand using his sword)

I told you already. It's my mission to destroy you. (finally stands) And I intend to complete it.

KENSHIRO

(sternly)

But why?

GETTER ROBO GO

(calmly)

To save us all.

As he says this, Getter Robo Go opens a portal to his left and pulls out a hand canon, before shooting it at Kenshiro. Kenshiro barely dodges the bullet as it flies past him. The bullets hits a rock, causing a huge explosion. Kenshiro looks back at the site of the explosion, clear surprised.

KENSHIRO

(surprised)

Explosive rounds?!

A metal clink catches Kenshiro's attention as he looks towards Getter Robo Go who has just finished reloading another bullet into his hand canon. Getter Robo Go aims and fires at Kenshiro again before going back to reloading. Kenshiro dodges the bullet and charges towards Getter Robo Go. Getter Robo continues to fire and reload his hand canon as Kenshiro quickly approached him. Just before he can fire another round, Kenshiro kicks the hand canon from Getter Robo Go's hand before kicking Getter Robo Go back to the rocky wall that Getter Robo Go has earlier slammed into. Further cracks appear on the rock wall.

KENSHIRO

(sternly)

This has gone far enough. Stop this at once.

GETTER ROBO GO

(weakly as he grabs Kenshiro's leg)

I agree. This has to stop.

Getter Robo Go pushes Kenshiro's leg away as he lands on the ground. Kenshiro enters his fighting stance, awaiting the incoming attack.

GETTER ROBO GO

(sternly)

And I'll end it with this. MAXIMISE PLASMA OUTPUT!

Getter Robo Go body is then engulfed in blue fiery plasma energy. Getter Robo Go dashes forward at blinding speed. Kenshiro awaits the attack but was caught off guard as Getter Robo Go teleports to his back. Kenshiro quickly turns around as he blocks a powerful kick from the powered-up Getter Robo Go, sending him back a few feet. Before Kenshiro could recollect himself, Getter Robo Go teleports below Kenshiro and lands an uppercut squarely on Kenshiro's chin. This sends Kenshiro flying to the air. Seeing this, Getter Robo Go pulls his hands to his hips.

GETTER ROBO GO

(sternly)

Reroute all plasma energy to palms!

The blue energy aura surrounding Getter Robo Go's body dissipates as the plasma energy were accumulated into his hands, forming a ball on each of his hands. Getter Robo Go then straightens his arms towards the airborne Kenshiro.

GETTER ROBO GO

(loudly)

PLASMA BOMBER!

A huge ball of plasma energy is launched from Getter Robo Go's hands towards Kenshiro. Unable to do anything, Kenshiro can only cross his arms in defense as the huge ball of energy approached him. The energy ball explodes as it comes into contact with its target, brightening the sky for a brief moment. As the brightness decreased, it is revealed that Getter Robo Go is still in his shooting position. The sky is clear with no signs of Kenshiro. Getter Robo Go drops his arms and sighs in relief, his hands engulfed in steam.

GETTER ROBO GO

(relieved)

Mission accomplished.

A large sound behind him causes Getter Robo Go to turn around. What he sees surprises him as the back of a red figure is revealed. The red figure lowers something or someone to the ground before standing up. The object is revealed to be Kenshiro, unconscious but unscathed from the plasma bomber attack. The red figure turns to face Getter Robo Go. It is revealed to be a red robot slightly smaller than Getter Robo Go.

GETTER ROBO GO

(surprised)

Brother?!

END Episode 3


End file.
